An Eiko Story
by Split
Summary: Eiko Carol meets Link from Zelda....


  
An Eiko Story  
Years Later  
  
Eiko sat there, looking at Zidane flirting with Dagger. It was all he did. And Eiko showed her jealousy proudly. Even Zidane knew that Eiko was jealous. But he never tried to comfort her, for all he did was flirt with Dagger.   
Eiko had her eyes squinted looking at them. Zidane showing off and Garnet laughing.   
"What total morons," Eiko said, rolling her eyes. Mog just looked up at her, as if she were a queen.  
"Kupo?" Mog asked.  
"What, Mog? You think I'm jealous?"  
"Kupo."  
"Well of course I'm jealous! You think I wouldn't be? Look at them! Zidane is supposed to love me! Me, me, ME!"  
"...kupo...Kupo!"  
"Huh? You have an idea?"  
"Kupo!" Mog jumped up and whispered into Eiko's ear. Eiko was surprised at first, then smiled evilly.  
  
Eiko walked over to Freya and Vivi. They looked at her, with a weird look, then when she sat down, the sat down next to her.  
"Eiko, is something the matter?" Freya asked.  
"Well, I decided I'm going to leave this place for a bit." Eiko responded.  
"You're going to leave Madain Sari? Don't you leave this place always?" Vivi asked.  
"No, I'm going to leave this world. I think Gaia would do better without me," Eiko said, looking evilly at Dagger. "Could you say goodbye to Zidane and the others for me?"  
"I will, as long as you return." Freya said.  
"Oh, I will return. For sure..." Eiko responded. She got up and started to walk away holding Mog's hand.   
The Invincible was "parked" in front of Madain Sari. Eiko and Mog hopped into the ship and took off. Zidane and Dagger were too busy flirting, so they didn't hear a thing.  
Eiko and Mog left Madain Sari and were headed to outer space. The engines were going berserk as they got closer to the atmosphere. Finally, it entered the atmosphere, the Invincible acting like it entered Terra. Eiko was headed for a world called Earth, to a place called Hyrule.  
Her plan was to find something called The Master Sword which would make her seven years older than now. Then after she grew older, she can go back to Gaia and see what Zidane thought of her.  
They entered the world. Eiko and Mog had no scratch or bruise on their bodies. They "parked" the Invincible in a place called Lake Hylia, knowing that it would stay there for seven years. They headed out into the field and entered a place called Kokiri Forest. There, she saw everyone wearing green, and she was wearing purple. Everyone had a fairy, and Eiko had a moogle...which was a type of fairy. Everyone stared at her if she were some kind of freak. One of them came up to her.  
"Uh...what's that on your head?" She said. Eiko was all mad.  
"...it's my summoning horn...Where's yours?" Eiko said.  
"Uh...I don't know..." She said and ran away. Eiko looked at them all, holding Mog's hand.  
"Hey, do you know where 'Hyrule' is?" she asked them. Then a boy with a fairy came out of his house and walked up to Eiko. His face expression looked like a 'Follow me. I am going to Hyrule now." And that is what she did.  
Everyone that the boy talked to told him that he was wearing funny clothes. And they didn't say a word to Eiko.   
"Uh...what's your name again?" Eiko asked the boy.  
"Link." He said.  
"Okay...Link, do you know where I can find the Master Sword?" Link pointed to a temple and Eiko and Mog ran to it, waving thanks to Link. They opened the door and read something. It told her to put three spiritual stones on the platform.   
"Spiritual Stones? Hmm..." Eiko said. Then she took out three of her pendants and placed them on there. Then, Phoenix, Fenrir and Carbuncle flew out of the pendants, and guarded them. The door opened and Eiko and Mog ran inside it. There, she saw a sword.   
"Mog, help me pick this up." Eiko said, touching the sword in the stone. Mog and Eiko gripped the sword and Eiko said, "1...2...3!"   
They picked up the sword as lights flew over the place. They had tuned seven years older. Eiko had long purple hair, wearing purple. Her face kind of looked like Dagger's but she was much prettier. And Mog turned a little taller and wider. Eiko and Mog were standing on silver platform, floating in the sky. She saw a man with a beard floating in front of her.   
"Hello, hero of time." He said.  
"...hero of time?" Eiko asked, confused.  
"You are the hero of time." He said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Eiko said. She held Mog's hand and jumped off the platform. She landed on the circle where she took the sword. She walked back out the door, still Phoenix, Fenrir and Carbuncle guarding the pendants. Eiko patted each one of them, and left the temple.   
Outside, there was no difference. All except Link, standing where he was, very mad. He was an adult, three years older than her. Eiko stared at him as if he were...Zidane. And then Link smiled and stared at her as she were...Zelda.  



End file.
